The Last Night
by BellaBLicious
Summary: Edward, 24 years old thinks his life is perfect. About to be married and start his future. Untill he realizes his life isnt perfect, he was wrong. He now has to figure out a way to get what he wants, who he wants. Will it happen? *lemons*
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Night**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight, that's all SM. But own all the mags with Rob and Kristen on the cover!**

**EPOV**

_Ring Ring Ring_

" This is Edward Cullen, can I help you?"

" Hey fucker! You sound so fucking formal.... Edward Cullen, can I help you?" he mocked

" Shut up, What do you want Emmett?"

" Well Brother, I was just checking to see if your going to the gym later, we need to make plans for your Bachelor party!"

" Yes I'm going to the gym Em, but I told you, we should just get some Jack and play poker."

" Ahhhhh so in other words Vicki's not to happy with you getting strippers and shit faced drunk! Your so pussy whipped!"

" Fuck you, Its just easier not to fucking argue over dumb shit. You'd figure that out if you actually kept a girl around long enough to know her..."

" Blahh Blahhh, I'm hitting the gym at 5, Jasper is meeting me there. You coming?"

" Yeah I'll be there"

" Later"

Bachelor party... uggg. I knew I wasn't getting out of it. Having a womanizing best friend who is a regular at the strip club kinda guarantees some girl dancing half naked.

I'm not a prude. Far from it. I love women. What straight male dosent? I just have respect. I'm getting married and I don't need to go for one last Hora ah as Emmett would say.

Fighting over it with Em its going to do anything I know between him and Jasper we would end up at New Moon, Ha pretty clever huh. Between the girls getting new tits and the new ass coming in to town looking for work, the names pretty perfect.

I packed up my brief case, logged off my computer and headed down to the parking garage.

I love my car, black Aston Martin... Red and gray leather interior, tinted windows. Its fucking sweet.

I popped the truck tossed my brief case in and climbed into the front. Starting the car, reeving the engine, love it. Loosening my tie I pulled my ray bans down and made my way on to the street.

Seattle, It was just enough city without loosing the feel of the woods. I liked being able to drive a few hours and feel like I was in another world. Small towns, cottages it was perfect.

I pulled up to the Gym and saw Emmett's Jeep was already there.

I grabbed my smokes and quickly lit one before going in.

Yeah, yeah... Whats the point of smoking and then working out? Well truthfully I know its stupid. But being a CEO of your father's company is very stressful. Really I know its not an excuse but fuck I can't help it.

I took one last drag, and snubbed out my cigarette. And went inside.

" Hey PW ready to work out?" Emmett laughed

" Shut up ass! Yeah I'm going to do the tread mil for a bit then weights..." I said making my way to locker room.

" Sounds good PW"

" Em will you please shut the fuck up about that?"

" Hey bro, I only state the truth." He grinned

We changed in to gym short and made our way in to the main room. I grabbed a tread mil and pushed the buttons, setting it to the incline and speed I wanted and began my jog.

Emmett was stretching and showing off his muscles, hoping to impress the ladies as the walked by. Really one of the reasons he comes, picking up chicks.

After 30mins I grabbed my towel and wiped my face and neck, wiped down my machine and grabbed my water and set out for the weights. Emmett was already there doing push ups.

Jasper was using the mat to do crunches. Huh didnt see him come in.

" Jasper" I nodded in his directing settling in on the weight bench.

" Hey son, you ready for your party?" he drawled

" Uhhh, shit both of you are making so much out of this! If you wanna see some tits and ass go already, why drag me along?"

" Bro really? Your getting married in 3 days! Fuck what kind of brother would I be if I didn't throw you a proper party? Strippers, booze and maybe a crazy last night fuck with a stranger??"

" God Emmett, have some class." I scoffed " Spot me"

" I will when you live a little." He said standing above me

" Whatever, If you guys find it necessary to get strippers fine. But I want the ones that don't get totally fucking naked. Its just wrong, and don't set me up with a fucking hooker either I will beat your asses."

" I'll keep Emmett under control, don't worry. We just want to have some fun." Jasper noted

" Alright! So tomorrow night cool? Then you have one day to sleep and shit." Emmett said

" Yeah ok, Jasper please watch Emmett please, I really don't want any hookers" I laughed

" Promise son, no hookers" He held up his fingers in to a scouts honor.

We finished up our work out, and headed home.

I am a pretty lucky guy. I've got a really cool chick who's going to marry me. A kick ass older brother, even when he wants me to fuck hookers (lol). And my best friend, Jasper always by my side.

I'm 24 years old and I already have the perfect life.

.......................................................................................................................................

**Chapter Notes:**

Ok so this in my second fanfic, I just got the idea last night and had to post it.

Lemme know what you think! :-) I promise the other chapers will be longer. I just had to get this out.

THANKS!

*Smackers*


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Stranger**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight... I own Poker Girl and Jackie Daniels :-) and lots of pics of Rob haha**

**.............................................................................**

Tonight's the night. I really hoped Emmett listened this time... Vicki isn't so please I let Emmett plan the party but he is the best man.

At 5o'clock I packed up my stuff, said my goodbyes around the office. I wont be in for 3 weeks.

After the wedding we are going to Hawaii. I can't wait to walk along the beaches with my girl, my wife.

The thought along made me smile.

When I got home I took a shower and picked out what I was going to wear for the party. Em didn't tell me any details just to dress nice/casual and be ready at 7pm. There would be a limo waiting outside of my apartment.

I put on my black dress shirt with the green pin striping, rolled my sleeves to my elbows and put on my fav pair of dark wash jeans.

I ran my fingers in my hair with a little styling cream. Anything else would be pointless, my hair never corporates and the ladies seem to like the sex hair look anyways.

6:45... Time to kill, I sat on my couch and looked around my place. After tomorrow it would be our place until we bought a home. Things will be moved around to make space for her things, I'm sure ill have to give up some of my things so she can move hers in. But that's what you do right?

I can't believe I will be a married man in 2 days.

Seems like Vicki and I just meet...

*** TWO YEARS AGO***

" Excuse me! I said EXCUSE ME!"

" Oh , I'm sorry. I didn't hear you" I said pulling out my ear buds.

" Thanks "

I moved my legs and let this amazing creature pass.

Red flowing hair, bright blue eyes and a smile that was cat like. She was very naughty kitten in a school girls attire.

I had to meet her, talk to her, find out her name.

She walked right passed me and went to the book shelve.

" Vicki" the barista yelled across the coffee shop

She placed the book down and walk up to the counter, grabbed her coffee and was out the door.

" Vicki..." I muttered to myself. Watching her disappear down the street.

I knew had to get to know her and vowed to make that happen. If coming to get coffee everyday was the way so be it.

***** PRESENT TIME******

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

The buzzer to my apartment brought me back, the limo was here.

Still thinking about how I got to where I am now, I grabbed my keys and smokes, made sure I had my wallet and turned all the lights off.

Who knew I would meet my wife having a snack at the local coffee shop.

I locked up and went down stairs to get in the limo.

" Holy shit!"

It wasn't a limo, it was a fucking stretch Hummer!

Emmett didn't go half ass at all.

The driver was standing at the door

" Mr Cullen?"

" Yup that's me" I smiled

"Sir..." he said opening the door

" Happy last night PW" Emmett shouted Holding a few beers.

" Thanks" I laughed

" Hear drink up, we have a long night son" Jasper chuckled

" Guys... wear are we going?" I groaned knowing I was in deep shit this evening.

" Don't worry, It will be fun bro" Emmett laughed wiggling his eyebrows up and down

" To tonight" Jasper toasted " The last night as a free man!"

We all clinked bottles and made our way downtown.

We ate at my favorite streak house. Masen, Jake and Seth, long time friends of the family also school buddies were waiting for us when we arrived. We had a nice dinner, nothing crazy and elaborate. Which I was thankful. But I also knew I wasn't out of the water quite yet.

After dinner we all got in to the Hummer. I knew where we were going.... New Moon know doubt.

I grabbed another beer and took a big gulp. I know I'm going to need it.

" So we going to New Moon Emmett?" Masen asked

" Well, We know Eddie here doesn't like strippers, cause he's such a fucking gentle man" He laughed " So I worked some shit out cause, I'm a frequent costumer" He smiled blowing on his knuckles and rubbing them on his collar.

" Not something to brag about Emmett!" I chuckled

" Yeah it is, I get hot ass women! So anyways yes we are going to New Moon!"

" Fuck yeah, I got my singles ready and waiting" Jake said pulling out a wad of cash

" Great... " I said shaking my head

I need a real drink.

We pulled up to the strip club. Neon lights every where.

A half moon dangling on a girls finger, the words New across her chest and moon right above her crotch flashed. No one could miss the sign. But that's the idea.

Stepping out we were greeted but a large man.

" Good evening gentleman, I'm Mr. Aro. I will be taking care of your group tonight."

He ushered us though the door into a private area.

" I have set everything up to your orders . Let me know if there is anything else you guys need. If anyone wants a private room that can also be arranged. Enjoy your evening" He smiled

" Well Eddie boy, ready for some fun?" Emmett said slapping my back

" Ahh yeah I guess" I gulped

The room we had was huge. It had one stage going half was down the middle of the room, a small bar off to the side and a few tables with large over stuffed chairs around.

It was pretty amazing.

There was no girls in the room, I had only seen a few as we were coming in, the ones working the floor.

I was getting very curious to what my brother had "arranged".

" So boys" Emmett announced while clasping my shoulders." Edward said he would be happy with us just getting a bottle of Jack and playing poker for the night. BUT being his older wiser brother, best friend and fucking best man, I couldn't allow that. Could I?"

" No" They all shouted together laughing.

" Well to appease our dear bachelor here, I thought we could play poker and have some Jack the way I like it done..." He laughed and whistled

Music began and the lights shifted to the stage. Two Girls came out on the stage. One wearing a bikini made of playing cards holding several packs of chips and cards in her hand. The other with a Jack Daniels print bikini with two bottles in each hand and shot glasses strung around her neck.

I had to laugh, I did get my requests.

" So who's the luck man?" The Blonde poker girl purred swaying her hips and coming off the stage. " I hear he wanted to play a couple of hands..." She winked

" He's right here baby!" Emmett shoved me forward

" Well I think a drink is in order don't you boys?" Jack Daniels girl cooed

" Oh I agree" Sit down right here big boy poker girl pushed me down in one of the chairs. " So its customary to start with a drink first then start you poker game hmm?" she asked " Jackie come over here and make this man a drink" she giggled pointing to Jackie.

" mmmm are you thirsty? " She asked placing the bottles on the table and taking off one of the shot glasses.

" Ahhh Yes?" I answered

" Good boy, open up doll face" She said while straddling my knees and placing the glass to my lips.

" Fuck ya Eddie! Go get her tiger" Em bellowed

" Well now the drinks been taken care of, who's up for a little hand?" Poker girl asked

" I am Darlin' " Jasper shouted

" Me too sexy" Jake responded

" Well are all of you boys interesting in getting dealt in?"

" Oh yeah baby" Emmett exclaimed

" Well then lets get the game going" she winked " I think our guest of Honor should shuffle the cards don't you?

" Sure..." I said

" Ok baby. Take the cards, there should be 50." she said standing in front of me running her hands up and down her body.

Fuck, I knew Emmett would find some way to get the girls naked. But if I pussed out I would never hear the end of it. I needed to man up. I slowly extended my hand and reached for a card, placed it in my lap and went for the second. The boys were hooting and cheering for me as I held the corner of the second card, then her hand came out and rested on my wrist.

" Wow impressed.. " She cooed " But Mr. Aro was told this would be a tops on gig, unless you boys have changed your mind?.... Well then maybe you should play with these..." She pulled out a fresh pack of cards and ran them over her chest with one hand while the other was in her hair. Making her way up she kissed the pack " Good Luck" and placed them in my hand.

Poker Girl was hot. She sauntered her way across the room talking and flirting to the boys.

Jackie walked over and perched her ass up on the table in front of me.

" So Mr. bachelor got a name?" She asked pouring me another shot

" I cleared my throat, "Edward" I said as she handed me the shot " thanks"

" So is there anything special we can get or do for you this evening Edward?" She bit her lip

" Ahh No, No I don't think so."

" Well, we do offer many many services you know... Our newest is a private massage" she winked

" Oh well I think I'm fine, thanks" I smiled

" Are you sure, its a great stress relief." She said jumping off the table and standing behind me. " I think you would love it"

" I'm sure I would"

" So Son, We all got you a surprise!" Jasper shouted standing on the table across from me.

" Okay...?" I said looking at him

" Well Emmett did a mighty fine job on getting entertainment to meet your standards right?"

" Yes" I laughed feeling the liquor warm my body and loosen me up.

" So since we couldn't get you naked girls and titties bouncing in your face, we were thinking a lap dance..." He chucked

" BUT, that's so normal and expected, right boys?" Emmett asked

" So when we came in to talk to the boss , he mentioned a new service they are trying out, for the shy customers" He laughed

" Here's your key, its the red door by the bar" Emmett handed it to me

" Go have some fun " Jasper nodded towards the door

" Oh yeah Come on Edward!!" Jake shouted

" Thanks guys" I muttered grabbing the key and making my way to the door.

Seriously what the fuck could they have done? I swear if its a hooker, even if it is a fucking joke I will kill them.

I opened the door and realized the key was for locking the door, from the inside... huh weird. There was a small love seat and mini fridge on the left and a viewing window of the girls on stage on the right. Along the back wall was a circular bed.

" Greatttt, I'm so going to kill them." I said to myself

I sat down on the couch, place my elbows on the knees and ran my hands along my face. " Fuck" I whispered.

I heard a small click and looked up. On the left wall, a section moved exposing a sliver of light. The sliver got bigger and before I knew it a woman was standing before me. She took a few steps in and slide the opening shut.

" Hi" i said

" Hello" She smiled " Are you ready? or would you like a drink before we start?"

" Umm I'm good, thanks. I don't mean to be rude, but umm what are we starting?" God I sounded like a dumb ass...

She giggled " I'm Bella. I do personal massage's, don't worry I'm a massage therapist."

She stepped into the light and my breath hitched. She was Beautiful. Stunning . I knew I probably had had to much to drink and it was ovioulsy affecting me. But, fuck Ive never seen a woman like her before.

" Oh, Okay..."

" What were you expecting?" She asked

" Umm I don't know, aaa my brother set all this up and yeah I just wasn't sure." I nervously ran my hands in my hair.

_NERVOUS?_

What the hell I don't get nervous around girl...

" So would you like to start?"

" Yeah ok?"

" So its up to you, if you want full body or just half. Clothing or no clothing, I'm fine either way. Just lay down on the bed, place your head on the elevation pillow so your face is comfortable."

Wow she was so at ease with this, full body? did that mean like massaging lil eddie? Oh god... I must have looked like an Idiot because I was just standing there.

" Ok, well why don't we start with the upper half and if you get more comfortable then we can do the lower too? Sound good Edward?"

" Umm yeah, good" I smiled

" Ok" She turned and took off her robe

Shit, She was wearing these adorable Sapphire blue boy shorts with a pink bow below her belly button and a matching tank top. Her hair was long with waves of brown and red that changed when the light hit her. Huge deep chocolate brown eyes and full pink lips. She was beautiful.

" Oh, We are supposed to dress sexy, but I'm not into wearing all the thong and floss stuff... I'm not here to dance, not that there's anything wrong with it. Anyways, this is the lest amount of clothes I agreed to wear, Sorry I'm mumbling now..."

She caught me staring.

" Your beautiful..." I whispered

FUCK, I said it our loud

" Thanks" She blushed " why don't you get situated and I'll get some music going."

God that blush, It went from her checks to her neck... I bet it even went across her soft, full breasts...

_Pull your self together!_

I unbuttoned the top button and pulled my shirt over my head, slipped off my shoes and layed down on the bed like she instructed.

" Debussy?" I asked

" Yeah, you know it? If you prefer something else I can change it."

" No, no. I like it."

" Ok"

I heard her feet patter across the floor and felt the bed sink and she straddled my hips.

" Do you have any areas that you want me to work first?"

Oh god....

I cleared my throat, " Um no "

" Ok, let me know if you want it harder or softer"

She is going to be the death of me...

Running her hands down my back, across my shoulders and working my neck my whole body tingled. When she first touched me I thought I had been electrocuted. But in a good way. Like my body be came alive, awakened. I couldn't help but moan when she hit knots and began working them out. She was good.

" So excited about getting married?" she asked

" I guess"

What?? 3hrs before this I was excited, and couldn't wait... now I cant even think of why I was excited in the first place.

" So how did you know I was getting married? And know my name?"

" Well, I do get info on the client before hand. So I know what to expect, know what they expect and such."

" Oh, what did you find out about me?"

" Hmmm, your name is Edward, your getting married in 2days. Your brother wanted to get you a private room with a dancer but your friend came to your rescue when arranging everything this afternoon. That's when I stepped in and offered my service."

" I see, and why did you do that?"

" You sounded like a nice guy and on the plus side I knew if you didn't want dancers then you wouldn't expect and frontal massage" she laughed

I couldn't help but laugh too. Something about her made me at ease. Yes I was nervous when I first saw her but then talking to her, like this it just seemed normal. Right.

" Do guys often request a frontal?"

" Oh well yes they try, but those are not apart of my services"

I couldn't help but smile

" So what made you decide on doing massages in a strip club? if you don't mind me asking.."

" No not at all. Well My friend Rosalie, the girl in the poker costume, she said her boss was looking for new entertainment. To bring in more business. I moved here a few months ago and I was having trouble finding a job in a chiropractic office or therapy center that payed well so when she came home talking about New Moon looking for new talent I suggested it. We both figured it couldn't hurt so the next day we came in talked to Demetri and he said he would give me a shot."

" Wow, so you make good money? You sure know what your doing..."

" Yeah pretty good money, better then what I was making before and less hours."

She bent down and rested her chest along my shoulder blades and her hands went into my hair massaging my scalp. I let a moan escape and felt her breath on my ear.

" I do know how to make the body feel good" she whispered

Fuck, I was hard

He smell intensified as her hair spread across my shoulders and her breath brush past me cheek. She smelled like warm chocolate and strawberrys.

I wanted to lick her.

She righted her self and began on my lower back. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. Never had a woman had this affect on me.

A few minutes later the CD stopped

" Well I'm done with the upper, would you like to continue or-?"

" Um that was wonderful, thanks. I think I'm good. I might fall a sleep on you if you do more" I smiled " You are amazing with your hands"

Fall a sleep?? FUCK NO.. more like blow my load or beg for the frontal massage.

" Okay, good luck on Sunday" she said handing me my shirt.

" Thank you" I looked down at her

She was so small, barley reaching my chest, I let myself look her body over one last time. From the curl of her hair, wide brown eyes, full please suck me lips to the swell of her supple breats to the curve of her hips down to her shapely calves and dainty feet. Perfection.

She just stood there watching me watch her. She didn't look upset. Just the opposite. She looked up through her eyelashes making it even harder for me to walk away and go back to the main room with the boys.

I wanted to stay, her to stay. I knew I couldn't and it was wrong. I buttoned the top button on my shirt and she licked her lips, turned and grabbed her robe.

" Here, allow me" I said picking it up and holding it out for her, one more smell....

God I wonder if she tastes as good as she smells...

"Thank you Edward" she said Turing around and tying it shut

My hand had a mind of its own, I swept a piece of stray hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She bit her lip and just looked up at me. No words were exchanged, but I knew I had to kiss her. My last chance. If I didn't I would regret it for the rest of my life.

I took her face in my hands and she didn't stop me. Stepping closer so we were a mere inch apart I ducked my head down, her eyes fluttered shut. I could feel her skin flush beneath my hands. I licked my lips and place a soft, slow kiss upon her lips. She moved with me. Never deepening or pushing for more. I stopped. Placed one chastise kiss and let go of her face.

My whole body was racing and begging me to go back for more, more, more. I knew In my heart I want it as much as my body but I couldn't. I wouldn't be fair to me, to Bella or to Vicki...

Fuck Vicki... Shit I have really got to get out of here. I turned to grab the key off the table and noticed Bella was gone. She must have slipped back through the hidden wall when I was fighting my inner self.

She must think I'm the biggest asshole. I'm to be married in 2 days and came on to a girl who gave me a massage...

The most beautiful girl I have ever seen, tasted and touched. She tasted even better then imagined. God if she would have given me her tongue I'm not sure I would have been able to stop myself.

I adjusted my shirt, took a few deep breathes and made my way back to my boys...

" So fucker, you feeling relaxed?" Masen questioned with a slur

" Yeah" I said avoiding every ones eyes, afraid what just happened and what almost happened might be betrayed by my expression.

" Woohooo are mans back!" Emmett boomed " The little lady treat you alright? Or do we need a lap dance after all the relaxation?"

" Umm no Emmett, I'm good. Actually I think I'm ready to go ok?"

" Its still early brother! Party hasn't even started!"

" I'm beat, long day. Thanks guys for-" I gestured "all of this. I couldn't ask for better friends"

" You ok man?" Jasper whispered on my left

" Yeah I'm fine, I'm just tired"

Damn Jasper and always being in tune with every ones fucking feelings... I really need to get out of here.

" Ok, want me to ride with you home? I'll just have the driver bring me back to get the rest of the hooligans"

" Naw I'm cool, stay and have some fun. "

" Ok dude if your sure, have a nice night" He slapped my back and walked over to our private bar to talk to the Jack Daniels girl.

I looked for Emmett but he was nose deep in Poker girl- Rosalie's tits. Far be it for me to be a cock blocker.

I said my good byes and went to the door we came in. I passed the main floor and couldn't help but let my eyes graze the room. I could lie to myself but it would be useless. I was looking for her. I a feeling of disappointment I exited and lit up a smoke. I really needed one. After 5 drags my body started to settle down. I ran my hand trough my hair and rolled my neck a few times trying to get her out of my head. I put of my cigg and got into the Hummer. I knocked on the partition and told the driver to take me home.

I needed a cold shower and a goodnights sleep.

25 minutes late we pulled up to my building. Thanked the driver and went upstairs.

I sat my keys and wallet on the small table next to the phone. My answering machine was blinking along with my cell phone.

" Shit"

I forgot to take my cell, Im sure Vicki has tried to call me 100 times tonight.

I pressed the play button and grabbed a water from the kitchen while listening.

" YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE"

" Hey baby, I tried texting you but you didn't answer. Figured you forgot it at home, again... anyways miss you, can't wait to see you Sunday! Can you believe we are getting married?" she giggled " Okay well Ill see you soon, bye"

Beeeepppp

"END OF MESSAGES"

"Ahhhhh" I groaned " What the hell have I done?"

I picked up my blackberry, 3 missed texts and 2 missed calls. All from Vicki.

It made me feel even more like shit knowing she called so much while I was kissing a girl at a strip club.

God that made her sound do dirty. She wasn't thou. She seemed so innocent and sweet. Fuck she tasted so sweet...

" Shit"

I need to stop thinking about her.

I took the coldest shower possible, scrubbing the scent of her oils off of me. Trying to erase her smell, touch and body out of my mind. When I was sure I had done what I needed I got out, dried off and stood looking at myself in the mirror.

How did I start the day convinced I was the luckiest man with this perfect life and end up feeling so confused, angry and desperate? Desperate to know more about Bella. Desperate to stop time and find out what all the things I am feeling are. Angry that I kissed someone when I'm getting married in 2 days ... Confused about the feelings I had when I was with Bella. It was only and 1hr, I know but they were indescribable. The one thing I'm both angry and confused about is having no regret about the kiss. I needed it at that moment like I needed air.

I hope Bella wasnt upset. I know I crossed the line. But she didnt stop me, she even kissed me back.

Damn, here I go again. Worrying about Bella. I should be worrying about Vicki and what she is going to say. I know she will be angry. I understand. Does she even have to know? Its not like I'm going to pursue anything right? I'm getting married in less then 48 hours.

She deserved to know. She deserved better. I would have to tell her. I will face her in the morning.

My brain was starting to hurt. I went to the kitchen and took a few advil and drank a bottle of water. Made my way back to my room and slipped off my towel and pulled on a pair of boxer briefs.

Turing down my sheets I crawled into bed. I gave my mind up to Bella... One night. Just one night of her in my dreams that's all I could give myself.

I drifted off to sleep allowing the Beautiful Stranger take over my dreams...

Beautiful Bella

.............................................................

**Chapter Notes:**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm having tons of fun with this story!

Love getting reviews... The more reviews the faster the next chapter comes out!

Thanks

*Smackers*


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait on the update! Hope you all enjoy and dont get to upset!!**

**Happy Halloween!!!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight.... I own 2 tickets to the 12:01am showing of New Moon woop woop!!! haha**

......................................................................................................................................

"_Mmmmmmmm, I love the way you feel under me baby..."_

" _Oh Edward..." She moaned_

" _ahhhhhhh uhg " I groaned_

_Her legs were bound around my hips. Feet taking purchase on my ass. It was almost painful how hard she was grasping my body against hers. But I couldn't get close enough to her. _

_Our body's gliding and falling in sync with one another. It was perfect.... _

" _Fuck me harder pleaseeeee" She screamed fisting my hair and bring my face flush with her neck._

_I licked and sucked my way up and down her neck with quickening my thrusts. I knew I was close. _

_Placing my hand between our bodies I rubbed her hard and fast. He breathing speed up, body pushing closer closing the visable gap. In that moment we were truly one._

_Whole_

"_Oh Oh Oh GOD, Im going to come Edddwaaaaaa" _

" _Come for me baby Come" I panted_

" _AHHHHHH Fuckkk A aaaaa Oh my god Ahhhhhhh"_

_I felt her clinch down on me, making it ever so hard for me to hold off. I finally gave in while she rode out the last of her orgasm. Milking me completely. I groaned in pleasure. Over whelmed by a feeling never felt before. _

_We came down together. Body's still intertwined. I was still inside her, becoming soft. Flesh against flesh. I ran my hands down her back and up her sides. Bringing her face up to mine I swiped the stray hairs back. Cupped her cheeks and looked into her eyes._

" _Edward, Thank you..." She whispered_

" _Bella...." I smiled Kissing her, taking her tongue with mine. Slow and passionate. _

" _Mmmmmm" She moaned in to the kiss_

_She flipped us, laying across my chest and straddling my thighs. She began to rock back and fourth. Our mouths never coming apart for to long. _

_The most amazing site, this woman above me._

" _Touch me Edward" She begged placing her hand on her tits while she moved faster._

_One hand on her glorious chest and other on her hip helping her movements._

" _Oh god, fuck your so good..."_

" _Bella, baby..." I grunted_

" _Yes... yes"_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

" What the fuck?" I rolled over rubbing my eyes

I reached over to the empty side of the bed.

It was just a dream.... Adjusting my prominent boner, I looked at the clock. 10:45am

I turned my back into my pillow and closed my eyes. Hoping to finish the dream.

_ASS...._

_Just a dream...._

_uh huh At lest give me the dream?_

_Your still an ass_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

" Fuck"

I got up and looked around my room grunting.

Figuring it was the door buzzer I went to the living room and pressed the call button.

" Yeah?"

" Eddie! You made it home fucker! Let me up, gotta tell ya about this chick last night"

" Ah, Yeah sure..."

I buzzed him in, and grabbed a pair of sweats and went to meet Emmett in the kitchen. Of course . Where there is food, there is Emmett.

" You look like shit man!"

" Well, thanks asshole..." I rolled my eyes and grabbed and apple waiting to hear about this "girl"

" So you know Poker Girl? Yah well fuck of course you do, yeah after you left I got a private dance."

" Em, really you fucking woke me up to talk about your latest lap dance?" I scoffed

" Yes and no lil bro..."

I gestured for him to go on as I went to the fridge to grab a red bull. I really did feel like shit.

" So during the dance we talked. Ended up going and getting something to eat with her after she was off. Fuck, she's the coolest chick I've ever met. Cars man, she knows cars! Looks are prissy and stuck up but she fucking gets under the hoods and shit...."

" Wow, taking stripper out? That's something new" I laughed " Don't you normally just takem home bang them and give them money for a cab?"

" Fuck you asshat!"

"Is it not true?" I raised an eye brow

" Shit, ya its true. But I didn't fuck her. Rose, she's different man." He looked down rubbing the back of his neck.

" Huh, really didn't fuck her? She must be different..." I pondered, maybe she wouldn't give it up? Lesbian maybe?? hmmmm

" So, yeah. Umm I was going to go over to New Moon for lunch and thought maybe you'd wanna come. That's why I came over here."

" NM for luch now of days??" Interesting... I wondering if Rose was working... Maybe Bella....

Shhhh don't say her name!

Have to see her one more time

Just once??

HAHAHA Liar!!

" Yeah sure, lemme go jump in the shower and we can go. I could eat..."

" Sweet! Hurry the fuck up I'm starving!" Emmett shouted down the hall

Turning the shower on and getting the water just right I stripped down and stood under the spray.

My mind wondered to this morning and the fucking dream I had. How could a few hours with this woman cause her to take over my dreams.

_You were thinking about her before you went to sleep asshole!_

"ugggg" I groaned rinsing and grabbing a towel.

I stood in front of the mirror, with the swipe of my hand I cleared the fog. Was I really going to go back to New Moon? For lunch no less... I can't lie to myself, I was hoping to see her again. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and went to get dressed.

No big deal right? Just some lunch, If I happen to see her great...

_But if you don't...._

Not going to think about it, I sighed

" Dude are you fucking ready yet?" Emmett bellowed from the living room

" Yeah, yeah" I slid on my converse and grabbed a jacket

" 'bout time, I'm wasting a way here brother..."

" Like that's possible, your just in a hurry to see poker girl!" I laughed

" Toche`" he smiled

A short car ride later we pulled up to club. It didn't look as daunting during the day, the signs were off and not many cars graced the parking lot.

I ran my hands down my jeans and then through my hair. I grabbed a smoke and lighter and got out of the car. Lighting it and taking a long slow drag, I closed my eyes and gave myself a inner pep talk.

She's just a girl, your getting some lunch with your bro, no biggie. She probably isn't even working. Who gets massages at this kind of establishment during the day anyway? I agreed with myself, she wasn't working. With a little reassurance I snubbed out my cigg and made my way inside.

Emmett was already at a table, a corner booth over looking most of the main floor. No doubt to keep eyes out for Poker girl. It looked pretty different during the day in here. Natural light, none of that blue, red, purple disco lighting. The air was clear not fog induced, and tables either empty or taken by a few business men enjoying a burger.

I slid into the booth across from Emmett and grabbed a menu. I was hungry and just wanted to get lunch over with. I knew if I could make it our of here without seeing her, everything would be fine and tomorrow will be just a normal day, besides getting married of course...

" So whatcha get her man?" I asked Em

" Wings are fucking fantastic...."

" Hmm not in the mood."

" Well, well, Gentleman what can I getcha?" a sweet voice asked

" I'll have a blue cheese burger, no bacon and whatever you have on tap, thanks" I muttered without looking up

" Sure and you?"

" Well baby, I'd like a order of wings, extra hot. Whatever is on tap to, and Rosie's number if you got it..."

" Coming right up, but ROSALIE, Doesn't give her number out to just anyone." she laughed

I glanced up as she walked away, fucking brown hair, round ass and long legs.... Fuck me, she was here. But what the fuck? I didn't know she worked tables!

I adjusted myself, hating that just a glimpse of her had that affect on me... Also the way she handled my brother made me smile.

This is going to be a LONG, very LONG lunch....

" Here you boys go" she said placing our mugs in front of us.

I was tongue tied and just sat there wide eyed, mouth agape like a fucking gold fish. How does she do this to me? My hands wanted to touch her, my brain was jumbled and yelling at me to clam the fuck down, my dick wanted to press up against her and my heart was pounding out of my chest.

I took a big gulp of my beer and watched her walk back to the bar, talk to the bar tender and wait for our orders to come out of the kitchen.

" Em, I'm going to smoke. Be right back."

" Sure bro" He said nodding staring around the room, searching for any sight of Poker girl...

I pulled out a cigarette and leaned against the wall, pulled my glasses down and exhaled. I was more fucked then I thought. I shouldn't have come back here. In a way I was hoping I'd imagined the way she made me feel last night. Who and I kidding? Surly not myself.

" Hey gotta light?" A smug voice asked

" Yeah sure" I looked up, Poker girl... I smiled and lit her up.

" Thanks, Bachelor. Couldn't get enough last night eh? Had to come back and see us just one more time..." She laughed

" Something like that. Actually my brother says you have fantastic wings..." I winked

" So your brothers here to, huh" She smiled

" Yup"

I put out my smoke and went back to the booth. Taking another mouth full of beer, I watched Emmett's eyes as he saw her walk in the door. He has it as bad as I do...

" Shit" I heard him mutter

" Wha-" I stopped myself

Bella had my order and Rosalie had Emmett's and they were walking over here.

" Boy's, "Rose nodded " Here are those extra hot, hot wings, you find so fantastic" She licked her lips and winked.

Emmett was 5 shades of red and trying to hide his obvious arousal. Not doing a very good job might I add.

Feeling my self getting hot and clammy, my eyes turned to Bella. She was placing my plate in front of me and looked up through her lashes. Smiled and walked away. No words exchanged.

I watched her clean tables with Rose, fill ketchup bottles and wipe down the bar. I wanted to bend her over a bar stool, make her scream my name and then the next second hold her close and watcher her eyes while she came undone pressed against me. Tell her she was the one, and my only....

_What the hell???_

_Where the hell did that come from???_

_SO fucked!!_

Emmett just ate his lunch, not making small take and watched Rose as intently as I was Bella. Lucky for him, he wasn't getting married. He was single, and everything going in his court. Well besides the fact Rose seemed like a hard headed pistol. But for Em that was perfect.

Lucky bastard....

I finished off the last of my beer and was wiping my mouth. I saw Bella looking at us, me. She had her hand to her lips, fingers grazing her full bottom lip and eyes lustful. She had to be thinking of the kiss. The kiss I thought for sure she would be mad at me for. I crossed the line in more then one way. Fuck I didn't even know her. But the look in her eye told me different. She didn't mind it. She might have felt what I felt. I had to know.

Emmett got up to use the bathroom and I stuggled with the thought of kissing her again. Rationlizing every detail.

One more kiss wont hurt, once is just as bad and twice right?

You owe it to yourself to know what she is feeling.

You've already fucked up

I need this

She looks like she needs it too

I have to

I came up with more reasons then I thought. Some not as good as others but fuck it.

I stood up, rolled my neck releasing tension. I walked up to the bar. Bella was facing the bartender placing sugar packets in the containers. I placed my body directly behind her, but not quite touching. He head snapped up and I could hear her breathing change.

I didnt know where to go from there. I wanted to but my hands on her hips and draw her body close to mine. Press up against her and nibble her ear but no, I couldn't.

I slowly ran my hand down her arm, grabbing her hand and turning her around. Mirroring the position from last night. Her eyes were wide and hand shaky.

" Hi" I breathed

" Hi" she smiled

She looked down and shifted in place. Before I knew it she was dragging me behind the bar to a door. She slipped us in the door and turned on the light. I looked around and realized we were back in the room with the red door. Our room....

" I'm sorry-" I tried to apologize

" shhh" She whispered

"God, I want to touch you... I know I shouldn't, but I can't control my body, my mind..." I mumbled looking in her eyes.

" I know...."

That's all she said, that's all I needed.

I reached out and cupped her face in my hands. Closed the gap between our bodies and kissed her. Her hands once again found my hair. One roamed my chest and my neck. I was lost in that moment. I was compete.

" I can't be your friend" Bella whispered between kisses

" I don't want you to be" I said back

" You should stay away from me..."

" I can't" I moaned into her mouth

"I don't want you to either...." She moaned

I grabbed her ass and flung one leg up over my hip, with that motion she jumped up placing the other one around me as well. I walked her to the wall and pressed her tight to me. She mewed when she felt my hardness press into her.

" We cant do this Edward..."

" I know, but I can't stop..."

" Me either"

" Fuck your like a drug, intoxicating my soul. I don't think I can live with out this"

" Then don't" She moaned

KNOCK

KNOCK....

" Bella?? Bell's you in there? Two new tables girl, get your ass out here!"

" Shit..." Bella slid down from me, not looking at me directly.

" Hey, look at me" I tilted her chin up until our eyes met. " I can't do this, I should have never kissed you last night. Or come back here this afternoon. I have no idea what I was thinking." He eyes looked lost.... " But- fuck, It was the best mistake I've ever made. I thought about you last night until I feel asleep. Woke up to a fucking dream that had you in it. Your driving me crazy and I barely know you. I need to know you..." I smiled and she smiled back. " I have to find away. I will. To make this right."

" Okay, I believe you." she smiled again, god I love her smile. " And for the record, Im not sorry and I dreamt of you last night too. I have to get back to work" She kissed my cheek and was gone.

God, really did all this just happen? She felt it to? I need to get the fuck out of here and deal with my shit.

One thing I was sure of, there was no going back. I needed her like and addict needs their heroine.

I need to see Vicki, to tell her. Tell her what exactly?? I was wrong to ask her to marry me? Wrong about loving her? No I do lover her, I'm not in love with her? I don't even know. I do know that what I feel around Bella is 100x stronger and different then anything I've ever felt before. I need to see Vicki that's it. I'll go from there. ok.

I went back to the booth, with a shamful smirk. Emmette was grinning like a fool fumbling with a folded piece of paper. He got her number, good for him.

" Hey bro? You ready to go?" I asked

" Sure are fuck, lets bounce!"

Yup, he got her number....

" So where did you disappear to in there?" Emmett asked starting the car

" Bathroom" I shrugged

" Yeah? Bella did to..." he glanced over at me

" Drop me off at Vicki's?" I asked

" Sure man, but I thought you guys were doing the thing were you don't see each other till the wedding bullshit?"

" Yeah just need to see her, for a bit ya know."

" Sure man" He winked

A few minutes later Emmett pulled up to Vicki's apartment. I had him pull into the parking garage on the back side, figuring it was easier and I could tell if she was there or not before going up. Her car was parked in her carport and in the guest's was Kate's. Kate is Vicki's best friend, she lived in Alaska with Vicki where they grew up. I smiled knowing they were probably doing girly shit, nails and gossip. At least she would be in a good mood for me when I tell her what happened.

" Thanks man, I'll take to you later?"

" Yeah bro, see ya!" Emmett shouted while pulling out.

I stood by the elevator for a while. What the hell was I going to say? What did I want to do? Call off the wedding? No, that would be her call. She just has to know what happened. How I feel. I am sorry.

_Are you really??_

Truthfully? No I'm not sorry I kissed Bella, nor sorry I met her. I am sorry I did it when I am engaged to Vicki. Sorry I most likely hurt Vicki.

How am I supposed to explain the feelings to Vicki? I sound just like every other asshat, cheating fiance. But, really I had no choice. Well I did but, how do you deny something that strong? My mind wasn't thinking and my body took over. I was drawn to her. She was the sun and I was the earth, stuck in her orbit.

I'm fucked

I huff and sucked it up. Pressed the up button and got in the elevator. Its now or never. And never is not an option.

_You could keep Bella a secret!_

_Visit her at the club!_

_Marry Victoria!_

_Have it all!!_

God dammit! I grabbed my hair.

None of its an option. Bella, she's better then that. Worth more to keep a secret. She needs to be worshiped and adored not hidden. And Vicki? She doesn't deserve that shit either, Me running around behind her back because I physically need another woman. Not for sexual reasons.... But because my body just needs to touch her, be near her and know here. Fuck, my body wants her sexually to but I want more then that. If I could just fuck her and get over all of this, I'll admit it would be so much fucking easier. One time, done, over, move on, get married yadda yadda. Nope, wouldn't happen. I need her more then just a fuck. Shit, I have to explain all this to Vicki and hope I don't get my balls ripped out and fed to me....

I hear the ding of the door opening, and realize I'm at her floor. " I have to do this, I have to do this" I chant to myself. Wishing I would have had a cigarette before coming up, I knock on her door. I have key's but It just doesn't feel right using it under these circumstances.

I hear music and giggling...

I knock again, a little louder. Still nothing besides muffled voices.

I sigh and get out my keys. I'm already here, I have no ride back. Fuck I just thought of that. Genius, should have got my car and then came over....

Unlocking the door, I walk in. They must be in the back. I set my keys down and start walking to bedroom.

" Hello?"

Nothing....

" Vicki??"

" Mmmm so good, I told you you missed me, mmmmmmm I missed you"

What the fuck??

" Oh Oh god I missed you, your so fucking good baby"

Porn??? Ha, the girls watching porn? Pretty funny. I have to see this. I sneak past the bedroom door. Expecting to find two giggling girls, face masks on and a glass of wine...

" VICKI?? what the hell??"

" Oh. My. GOD... Edward?" She looked at me wide eyed and shocked

Fucking shocked is right! I turned on my heel and headed for the door. What I came to talk about was nothing compared to this. I couldn't deal with what I just saw. I needed to get the fuck out of there and think about everything. If I was fucked before, I'm – I don't even know what the fuck I'am.

Only one place I want to be, I need to be. I need a cab. I need to get the fuck out of this building.

" Eddie! Wait!! Please!" Vicki called after me

I elevator door shut cutting off her voice.

....................................................................................................................

**Ch Notes: Don't hate pleaseeee! Review :-)**

**Awsome storys:**

**A Rough Start by:ItzMegan73**

**Breaking Bella by:sixeightshuffle**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: SM owns... I own NM, and the crazy dancers... **

I walked around in a daze... Everything that happened over the past 24hrs didn't seem real. Meeting Bella, wanting Bella, going to Vicki's... God I didn't even want to think about Vicki right now. I pulled out a smoke, lit up and kept pace to the one place that would give me peace. I just wanted to see her face. Then I would figure out this shit.

Approaching the parking lot, my phone rang. " Hello?" I questioned not bothering to look at the screen before answering.

"Edward, Honey are you OK? Whats going on? Vicki called and she's terribly upset honey..." My mother rambled.

" Mom..." I sighed and slid down the side of the building " I'm not OK, everything's fucked up, I can't marry Vicki..." I whispered

" Oh Baby, Its just jitters! Perfectly normal" She laughed " Come home, have dinner with us and everything will be just fine, you'll see"

I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair, knowing she couldn't see me I spoke " Mom, she, she was with someone else! I can't do this... I've made a mistake... It can't be to late..."

" Oh" she gasped " Dear please come home, let me fix this, OK?"

" It can't be fixed..." I sighed really just wanted to get over it and go to _her. " _Mom, I cant go through with the wedding... I'll come home but you understand right?"

" Yes, dear. Please just come" she said lovingly

" OK... I'll be there as soon as I can"

" I'm so sorry, Edward... I love you son. See you soon."

" I love you to Mom, Thanks." With that I hung up the phone.

Standing up, I brushed off my backside and looked into the direction in which my body was being pulled. She was there, right across the street. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. I knew I shouldn't go there. I told her I would fix things. Not bring her more into a mess. I needed to handle my shit and then I could go to her. Be with her. God I hopped she'd have me. I pulled out my phone and called the local taxi guy who took care of my clients when in town and gave him the address. Walking half a block I stood out side the mini mart and waited. I didn't want him to pick me up mid day across the street from a strip club... It just wasn't right. Nor did I want her to see me.

30 minutes later I was home, grabbing my keys I saw the red light on the answering machine blinking. I hit the erase button and then unplugged the damn thing. Locking the door I got into the car and drove home. I knew my mother couldn't fix this... Fuck, I couldn't even fix this shit now. It was Vicki's doing. Well I fucked up too, but nothing compared to her....

What the hell do I tell my Mom? I can't tell her what I caught Vicki doing. I couldn't even fathom the way to say those word to my mother. Let alone telling her that's why I wanted the wedding to be off. I know she loves Vicki, but she would agree it was wrong of her. Then do I tell her about Bella? They way she makes me feel? What I did last night and this morning knowing I was to be married the following day? Even after the Vicki situation, I knew it wasn't OK that I kissed another woman.

I pulled up the drive, and felt a little relieved. Home, no matter how old you get and how many different places you make yours nothing feels the same as being where you grew up. Having your Mom, and Dad... God, I sound like a pussy!

Getting out of the car and shutting the door I saw the front door fly open and my Mother running down the stairs.

" Oh baby, I'm so sorry... Come let me make you something to eat and we can talk OK?" She said grasping my hand and squeezing it.

" Sounds good" I gave her a meek smile.

I settled into the kitchen island, elbows on the granite and hands in my hair rubbing then up and down my face and back up to my hair.

" Mom, what am I supposed to do?" I questioned

" Well, first off you need to talk to Vicki, you owe her that much if your calling off the Wedding. Regardless of what happened, and as you assured, I don't need the details. Maybe after talking you'll see you both need time. Maybe postpone the Wedding? I can call her mother and help her with the arrangements. If you do decide to completely call it off, well we will be one step a head." She smiled

I felt a little better "OK" I took a drink of my milk and grabbed my sandwich... I swear she made me feel 12 again. But damn if it didn't make me feel good to be taken care of.

" Is there something else bothering you Edward?" my Mother asked looking up from the sink.

" I don't know where to start... You aren't going to be pleased... I fucked up too."

" Dear? What do you mean?" She stopped and dried her hands and pulled out the stool next to me.

" Well, I ahhh I meet someone else...."

" Oh Edward..." she sighed shaking her head " Go on, explain" she gestured

So I did, I explained everything, well almost. Told her How Bella made me feel. How I questioned my relationship with Vicki, my feelings just after a few hours with this women. I told her about lunch and seeing her again. How I hoped if was nothing but once my eyes fell upon hers I knew it wasn't. I told her how beautiful Bella was, How her hair fell, her eyes spoke and how I couldn't stop thinking about here. I told her how I left NM to tell Vicki, to explain, tell her I was sorry and see how she felt about what I did. Told her how I walked in on Vicki... and stopped there. She didn't want to know the rest. For that I was thankful.

" I've really mess up huh?" I looked finally meeting her eye's. One tear falling down her cheek and I knew I had.

" Well, you did mess up. But you know, everything happens for a reason right?" She said more tears falling " I wouldn't have you if that weren't true, you know that."

" I know Mom" I choked back the lump in my throat thinking about my biological parents, My moms sister...

" Things in life are never perfect. You have been throne under a bus for lack of better words. Now you have to pull your self up and decide what your going to do about it. I'm not please you kissed another woman while being involved with another. With that said, I agree with you disision regaurding Viki, I am your mother, I will stand by your side which ever way you chose. But do what is best for you, your heart. " She smiled grabbing my hand " Please call Vicki, talk to her. Clear your head and fix all this mess. Then if you still want to see Bella, do it."

" I will, I promise. I know I shouldn't have Mom, I'm sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen."

" Edward, stop. I know you didn't. Things just happen OK? Go! Take care of your messes son. I'll always be here. I love you" I hugged her, kissed her cheek and ran up the stairs to my old room.

I sat on my bed, cell phone in hand and scrolled down for the number I was dreading to call. My Mom was right, I needed to clear this up so I could move on.... with Bella....

_You don't even know if that's what she wants!_

_Fuck!_

_But I think it is...._

_She has too..._

I huffed and pushed the TALK button. I knew she would answer.

" Edward?" she sobbed " Please listen to me please! Don't hang up!"

" Yeah its me, I'm sorry too. Look we need to talk..."

" That's all I'm asking Eddie... Can I go first?" she sniffled

" Yup, go a head..." I leaned back and closed my eye's and listened

I woke up in the morning still in my clothes from the day before. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and breathed in the smell of bacon and pancakes. I smiled. _HOME. _I layed there for a few moments going over the conversation with Vicki. I was glad she didn't argue when I told her it was over. The Wedding was off, and I was truly sorry. She was too. I told her about Bella. I'm not sure why, but I had a feeling I needed to. Mom was right she deserved it. I still love Vicki, just not in that way.

Getting out of bed I walked into the bathroom, and took a leak. Scratching my head, I thought of Bella. I grinned and turned on the shower. Settling under the spray I lathered up washing my body and thinking about Bella. How much everything had turned upside down and around in the last 48hrs... How happy I actually was of the prospect of seeing her again. Not having to hide anything to tell her I could be with her. If she'd have me. I wanted to kiss her, love her, god touch her... Really touch her body. I felt my self harden and my hand wonder down. Stroking myself slow and firmly, grazing my head with my thumb I moaned. Picturing Bella in those small shorts and tank top. The feel of her body straddling my. Rubbing me. " Fuck" I muttered slapping the shower wall with my free hand. Keeping it there to steady myself my pace sped up. This time I was laying on my back and Bella was on top of me hovering over my cock. The little shorts riding up her creamy thighs and warm hands gliding over my chest. " ohhhhhhh fuck!" Warm spurts hit the tile wall and dripped down my hand, mixing with the water. I let out a large breath and let the water wash over me. It soon chilled and I turned the faucet off and grabbed a towel. I felt more relaxed in this moment then I had in months.

I got dressed in a hurry. Making my way down stairs to the delicious smell.

" Morning dear, sleep well?" my Mom asked

"Son" My father nodded

" Yup" I popped the 'p' " Thanks" I said as she filled my plate with pancakes and bacon.

" Welcome, So I take the phone call went well?"

" Yes, actually. She was upset about calling off the wedding but I think in her heart she knew it was over. I even told her about Bella" I smiled

" Bella?" My dad asked over the news paper

" Umm yeah, I a- a-" I stuttered not sure why it was so hard to explain it to my father

" Carsile Honey, the girl I told you about" my Mother cut in, glad for once she had told him and I didn't have to.

" Oh" he shook his head in disappointment, I couldn't blame him. " I better get going things to um, take care of and such. I'll be back soon Esme." He kissed my mother and left with a nod in my direction.

" It will be OK honey, he's just upset, you know he has to go over to Vicki's parents house and help with all the arrangements with the guests that came in for the wedding. He thought it was the lest he could do..." She shrugged.

My good mood was taken down a little. Sitting there finishing my food. I realized today was supposed to be my wedding day. Everything planned out. Now thing had to be canceled and 'taken care of '. I was sorry this is what it had come to but not sorry at the same time. Bella... Just the thought of her made me come to life. I could probably do cart wheels and dance around like some fairy freak just with the thought of her. It didn't bother me one bit.

" Thanks for breakfast Mom, I better get going. I have to go return some things and cancel the honey moon..." I mumbled

" Oh OK, well I'll be here if you need any help honey. Don't hesitate to call. I love you. And believe it or not I am proud." she patted my cheek

" Proud?" I rose an eyebrow... was she nuts?

" Yes dear, you stood up for yourself. You could have just taken Vicki back, forgot about everything and did what was expected. But you didn't. Now, I'm not sure what to think about this Bella girl and why she let you kiss her when she knew you were to be married. But everything happens for a reason." she winked and kissed my cheek. " Go on, I love you" she shooed me.

" Bye!" I chuckled walking out the door. Some how she had made me laugh despite everything. My Mother was truly amazing. She understood, well to an extent.

I wanted to see Bella so badly tell her what happened that I wasn't getting married, but I wanted to put everything else to rest first. I drove home and set out to make all the phone calls needed. Put everything in order so I could go to Bella free. No attachments. Lingering obligations or messes. I wanted it all done as fast as possible so I could feel her again. I told her I would make everything right. And I sure as fuck was going to keep my word. Its funny how what I thought of as my last night out turned out to be the first night I was truly alive.

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

So sorry for the late update. I was in limbo with this story, trying to figure out where I wanted it to go. I had a few options and yeah we ended up here. Hope you liked it. How is everyone liking EPOV?? Anyone want any body Else?? Lemme know and maybe we can work it out :-)

**Question: What do you think Vicki did??**

Review and leave an answer! I'm curious to see everyones ideas... Who knows if there is a really good one I might add it in!! And don't worry you will get credit in the next AN's.

Smackers~


	5. Chapter 5

THE LAST NIGHT: Chapter 4

**AN: I'm pretty set on this story being all about Edward but for some reason I think Bella needs a chance to talk, so we all better under stand whats going on and where she is coming from... It might suck so I'm sorry! But sometimes you have to do what feels right :-) Also sorry for the update taking so long. I've been stuck :( and way consumed with other fanfics! Hope you all enjoy...**

BPOV

*Tuesday*

Why did this happen to me? Its been three days since he came and left. I know its wrong, but I want him to come back. Leave her for me, but I don't even know him but yet my body and soul do.... I don't make any since. I never have... My mom has been telling me for years I over think and I just need to do. But now that I've done, I don't know what to do next. This is why I think. Thinking and planning don't lead you into places and situations like mine.

I'm stupid for taking a job at a strip club. Sure it was my idea... mentioning to Rose but shit I needed a job! I left home after I got my massage license. Moved to Seattle figuring I would find a job pretty quickly. But no such luck. Thank good I found a roommate and friend in Rose. I'm not going back home, I can't....

I want to see him again, my body wants to feel that way I did on Saturday... Monday morning I checked the papers to see if the wedding announcement was made, pictures of the happy couple but nothing was there. He said he was going to fix 'this'. But what was this? I know he wanted me. I could feel it. And Oh god how I wanted him. Its wrong, so so wrong. Am I a horrible person because want him to come to me? Love me? Or is it just attraction? The things I felt while giving him the massage were un real. I surprised myself by pulling it off without fainting or something stupid like that. When he helped me with my robe and caressed my face, it felt like more. The kiss??? OMG it was magical. I had to run out of there before I did something stupid. I told myself over and over it wasn't anything... He was drunk, it was his last night... But it felt like more, at lest to me. Damn Alice and calling in because she went home with someone that night and wasn't able to come into serve on the day shift left it open to me to cover. Before I even walked over to his table I knew, I could feel. This crazy pull linking my soul with his. I wanted to throw up while walking over to the table. He didn't notice me. I was crazy... Be then when his eyes locked on to mine I knew he felt it too. God the way he pushed me into the wall, kissed me, told me he wanted me too made me want to blow this pop stand and runaway together and never look back... But he left, he said he would be back, fix things but I haven't seen of heard from him. In reality the only way to get into contact would be New Moon... Ive been taking extra shifts, just hoping he will be back. I need him to come back.

***Thursday***

He still hasn't come back... I don't want to even go into work anymore. Every time I walk in the doors I feel the emptiness take over. I need to find a need job. I can't be here anymore. Rose is not working the night shift anymore and has a new boy toy... Alice just does the party's in the private room so I'm left to sit and wait for a costumer who wants the PG package... Not many of those come around. Serving tables isn't my thing and I might as well go to a freaking diner and do it rather then deal with the grubby hands of guys. The days aren't bad but I need to get outta here.

*Saturday*

Its been a week, he's not coming back. I put in applications in at Starbucks and a few bookstores around town. Anything is better then here right now. I hope one of them call me soon.... I'm driving to see my parents tonight. Another trip to disappoint. I can't tell them where I'm working or what my roommate does. They won't understand or see it in the correct light... Well my mother would but defiantly not Daddy. The chief of police would shit his pants if he knew his little girl was working in that kind of establishment regardless of what I actually did there. Maybe if I moved further away from home I would disappoint less? Less visits would be nice, phone calls would be much easier... But I know I can't. And I won't... Yet again I always over think and not do...

***Monday***

So my visit with the parents went pretty well. Mom still wants me to come back and work in town. My father wants me to get a "real" degree... Blahh Blahh same shit different day. Bite Me Books called, I have an interview in a few hours... I really want this job. A trendy yet funky environment with coffee and snacks is much better then stale beer and half naked girls... Also something I can tell my parents about. Maybe then I wont get such a hard time.

I know I shouldn't think about him, but I do. He is in my dreams every night. When I wake I can taste him. I know Im crazy, but thats nothing new.

The interview went great. The owner was a sweet lady obsessed with Vampire's and Vampire books it was kinda funny but the store looked like a lot of fun. I start on Friday, I can't wait.

* Tuesday*

" Bella!!!"

" Yeah Rose?" I screamed back

" Help me pleaseeee, Em's coming in 15 and I don't know what to wear!" she wailed down the hall

" Yeah, be right there..." I huffed, another night alone...

" Ok, so we are going to the movies and a car show so I want to look cute but now whorish right??"

" Um yeah.... Maybe your skinny jeans? Heels? And a sweater? Add a tank under the sweater and then if its hot or something you can take it off and yeah, that outfit" I pointed

" Ok, that's what I was thinking..." she smiled putting on the exact thing I described.

" If you had it layed out already why did you need me?" I questioned laying across her bed.

" Well I wanted to see what you were going to say... test you and see if everything has stuck with ya" She smiled

" Ugg Yes, your shopping torture has been logged, although I personally will never use it."

" You never know. Just be patient the time will come..." she glanced at me

" So hows the thing with Em going?"

" Pretty good, he's really nice..." she stopped talking and was switching purses.

I want to ask about the bachelor party and how he knew him.... But screw it, I need to know. Ive held it back over a week.

" So umm I hate to ask and stuff but you met him at the bachelor party a week or so ago right? So how does he know Edward?"

" Umm well, he's Em's brother..." She whispered

" WHAT!?!" I yelled lunging off the bed

OMG OMG OMG....

" Rose, did he marry her? What happened please you have to tell me!" I ranted

" Bella??" She quirked an eyebrow.... " Are you asking if his brother got married?"

Fuck, I didnt tell her about him... what happened between us.... fuck fuck fuck, I have to now... Maybe I can find out what he did before...

" Rose, Please I'll explain I promise. I just have to know did he marry her?" I swallowed

" Umm well, all I know is that Em didn't go to any wedding on Sunday... he was with me. Does that help?"

" He didnt do it..." I whispered " He didnt marry her.... If he did his brother would be there right?" I questioned myself. Rose was staring at me like a grew a second head. I guess its time to talk...

" So spill it!" She said sitting on the bed

" You know I gave him a massage right?" She nodded " Ok well he kissed me Rose... It was amazing..." I looked down thinking about Saturday and all that was said and how nothing had been done. I told her everything... My tears fell. Telling someone made it sound even worse... I let a man cheat on his fiance. I let it happen. But I can't take it back and I'm not sure If I could I would.

" WOW, and you didn't tell me shit! Seriously Bella, you've been all sad and shit but I had no idea what was up. I can't believe you let him kiss you! Fuck he is pretty damn hot..."

Knock...

Knock....

Knock.....

" Crap, Em's here... Please Rose don't say anything please, he cant know. I don't want to be the whore that fucked up his family!" I cried harder.

" First off, you are not a whore, secondly, what if his brother left her for you Bella? Everything he said to you before he left Saturday would make me believe he did."

" But he hasn't come back... I'm crazy to think he ment anything he said Rose." I stuttered

" It's going to be ok, I'm going to go talk to Em and we are having a girls night ok?"

" No No, Rose go please. I'm fine" I mustered up a smile

" Just hold on ok?"

" Ok"

I lay back on the bed and sighed. It was nice having someone to share this shit with and not feel like there were disgusted with me. And What the hell he was Em's brother?.... He's so close yet so far away.

" Bella?" Rose called " Come out here for a minute..."

" I'll be right out..." I grunted

I went to the bathroom and washed my face. Ridding myself of the tears. And made my way to the living room.

" Hi" I waved and sat down on the love seat

" So you wanted to Know if Eddie got married?" I nodded glaring at Rose and her big mouth. I hoped she didn't say anything else.

" Well he didn't. And ya know I recognize you from New Moon... He umm was quite taken by you at lunch last week. And Since helped me get Rosie's number here" He reaching into his picked grabbing him cell phone and dialed a number...

Oh god Oh god Oh god.... Please dont being doing this!

" Please... Don't" I muttered covering my face

He just wiggled his eyebrows and let the phone ring.

" Hey, Eddie man so I got this banging chick sitting with me, no not Rosie, but she's here too, a friend of Rosie's infact... Anyways she thinks your a hottie and fuck I'm going to give her your number. I know your going through shit but I'm giving it to her and you better be nice. Call me later bro, peace" and he hung up scrolling down his list again. " Rose baby got some paper?"

" Yeah, hold on." Rose got up and got the post-its on the counter

Em quickly wrote down a cell number and handed it over. The paper burned my hand... I wanted to call that number so bad. Even though I know he wasn't going to answer since Em just called... I wanted to hear him.

" Thanks..." I smiled " You guys can go, I'm sure your late for the movie but don't just sit here. At lest go to the car show ok?"

" Are sure your going to be ok lil Bell??" Em asked

" Lil Bell??" Rose laughed " You've meet the girl twice and you have a nickname?" She said kissing him.

" Yeah well I do, gotta prob with it?" he mock frowned and looked at me

" Nope" I grinned back and gave Rose a hug and told them to hit the road.

" I'll see you later!" Rose called as the door shut

Holding the post it, I walked to my room and sat on my bed. I stared at the paper for what seemed like forever. I wanted to call and just hear his voice mail. After contemplating it for about an hour I decided I was going to do it. With sweaty palms and shaking fingers I dialed his number.

Ring

Ring

Ring....

" Hello??" a raspy voice answered.... He answered

" Hello???? Anyone there?"

I just sat there

" Hello??" He said again.....

What do I do now???

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

Ok so not digging it but I wanted to give you all something! Please REVIEW!!! and send some fic rec's my way :-)

3

SMACKERS18


	6. Chapter 6

The Last Night

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

…...........................

Getting shit situated has taken longer then I expected... I continued going into work and during my free times tired up all the loose ends with Vicki. Its been a week since I've seen her, touched her. I keep telling myself that I'm doing the right thing waiting until all my shit is settled but fuck, I don't know how much longer I can wait.

I think about her through out my day. I hope she knows I'm not ignoring her. God if she thought that she might be over everything... Maybe it didn't mean that much to her? It has to, it has to work out.

By saturday moring I was anxious to see her, pretty much everything was finalized and I could breathe. I had my life back. I decided to call Em and see if he wanted to get some lunch, maybe New Moon? Maybe she would be there? I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

Ring

Ring

Ring....

" Yeah Hello??"

" Hey Bro whats going on?"

" Not much E, you?" he said with a slight grunt

" Ummm nothing much, thinking about grabbing lunch.... What the fuck is that sound??" I asked

" Ahhhh dear brother, I got a date tonight so I'm trimming the twigs and berries" He crooned

" Em really?? You couldn't let the phone go to voice mail or said I'll call you right back? You do the weirdest shit" I laughed " A date huh? So no lunch then?"

" Well, I could eat... Yeah sure lets go, lemme just rinse my shit and I'll meet ya. Where we going?"

" I was thinking New Moon? That ok?"

" Ohhh I see, Brown hair Hottie??? Ya sure that sounds good. I think I'll just have a burger thou" He snickered

" Fuck you, meet me there in 30?" I chuckled

" Sounds good bro!"

20 minutes later I found myself sitting in the parking lot waiting for Emmett, hoping I would see her or sense she was in there. It didn't happen.

THWACK!!!

I jumped in my seat

" Em what the fuck was that you asshat?"

" Ha ha ha, that my dear brother was funny shit!" He bellowed

I got out and locked the doors, grabbing a smoke and lit up as we were making our way to the door.

" You scared the shit outta me Em, fuck!" I laughed along with him

" So I'm guessing you the Brown haired Hottie on the mind?" He wiggled his eye brows

" Yeah, something like that" I smiled and snubbed out my smoke as we walked in.

" Good afternoon, Gentleman" a peppy blond greeted us " what can I gettcha today?" she smiled

" Well, pretty girl just a table for two please.... and maybe the lil brown haired hottie as our server? My brother here has a thing for her ass" he laughed

I threw on elbow at him and he just laughed harder as we followed the girl to a booth. I grabbed a menu while trying to covertly search her out. But I had this sinking feeling she wasn't here. It wasn't like last time where I could almost feel her but just couldn't see her. It felt empty.

" Howdy Boys! What can I do for ya?" I looked up seeing a girl with long brown hair, but not the one I was looking for.

" Awwww, Sugar we would like 2 beers whatever's on tap and hey my brother here's looking for a certain brunette. She served us lunch last week..."

I sat there shacking my head, he can never just keep his trap shut!

" Oh hmm, well I just started this is actually my second day. And I have no idea who your talking about sorry." She gave a smile while looking over her glasses.

" No worries" I gave nod and smiled back

She walked away and towards the bar getting our beers. With my luck she was new and didn't know Bella... fuck

" Sooooo, what about this lil hotties got you so wound up?"

" I- I, umm its hard to explain really. I just, I really want to see her again. Talk to her?"

" That sounded like a question, do you want to talk to her or do something else?" He smiled and liftted his hips of the bench began rocking.

We heard a small chuckle and throat clear, our waitress had come back and sat our beers down.

" Would you guys like a few more minutes? Or do you know what you'd like?" she said while pushing up her glasses

" Yeah I'll have a cheeseburger and fries please"

" Hmmm I have the same sugar and throw in some wings, gotta have them when you come here" He licked his lips.

" Ok, if you need anything else just wave me over, I'm Angie..." She pointed to her name tag "This will only take a few minutes" She nodded and walked away.

She was cute, small frame, long dark hair... She had on daisy dukes and a tied up plaid shirt. Her glsses made her look young and sweet. She probably was. How did she end up working here? Why had Bella? Why wasn't she here now? Can't life just be easy for one day?? I was broke out of my thought by Emmet's loud moaning into the plate of wings, How he is eating this much and going on a date beats me. Speaking of date....

" So date?" I raised my eyebrow while taking a bite of my burger

" Yup! Taking Rosie to a car show and movie" his eyes twinkled

" Hmmm sounds fun, you spending a lot of time with her?"

" Yeah, fuck shes awesome bro... Can't wait till you meet her." He smiled shoving more food into his mouth.

" Well if she isn't startled away by your eating habits after tonight, I'd love to meet her."

" Ha Ha" he shook his head at me

We finsihed our meal with little chatter and made our way back outside after paying the bill.

" Mmmm you were right man" I said rubbing my full stomach

" I know E, I'm always right. But what is it this time?"

I laughed pulling out a smoke, " This place has the best burgers and wings" I exhaled

" Well, I gotta get going, picking up Rosie soon and need to wash the junk" He gestured to his crotch

I shook my head and smiled " Yeah you go do that!" I stopped at my car

" Bye! Sorry Hottie wasn't here man! Maybe next time." He shouted a few rows over

" Yeah maybe, have a good night" I waved and put out my smoke and got in the car.

I sat there for a while, Feeling deflated. I wanted to see her so bad but I didn't know how to go about it. She wasn't there and the new girl didn't know her. Maybe she didn't work there anymore? I smacked my hands onto the steering wheel and hit my head against the head rest. How do I make this happen? I needed her number... But all I knew was her name. I sighed and started my car making the familiar route back home.

I pulled into my space and made my way up the stairs. Opening the door, I put my keys on the side table and looked at my machine. No blinking lights. I grabbed a beer from the kitchen and turned on the stereo. Letting Breaking Benjamin fill the speakers inappartment. I sat in the lazy boy thinking of her. One beer turned into 3 and the sun had set. I was still no were closer to getting what I wanted, who I wanted... My phone vibrating in my pocket pulled me out of the daze.

" Hello?"

" Hey, Eddie man so I got this banging chick sitting with me, no not Rosie, but she's here too, a friend of Rosie's in fact..." he paused "Anyways she thinks your a hottie and fuck I'm going to give her your number. I know your going through shit but I'm giving it to her and you better be nice."

" Umm ok?" I said a little confused, still trying to process the spiel he just rambled.

"Call me later bro, peace" And he hung up

I sat there and stared at my phone atits blinking call ended sceen . My brother was giving some girl my number? What the hell? Putting my phone on the arm rest of my chair. I ran my hands through my hair and over my face and let out a frustrated sigh. Realizing there was nothing I could do about this situation until this girl called, if she called that is and I made my way to my room.

I undressed quikley wanting to feel the warm water ease my muscels. To let my mind wander to Bella and the amazing dreams I was having about her. Turning on the spray I stepped in. The water trickled across my body and Imagined it was her hands, her lips. I groaned and rested my forehead in the shower wall letting the water run down my back.

**"warm sun feed me up**  
**i'm leery loaded up**  
**loathing for a change**  
**and i slip some**  
**boil away**  
**swallowed followed**  
**heavy about everything**  
**but my love**  
**swallowed sorrowed"**

The sound of my phone jerked me out of the water, I turned off the water and grabbed a towel trying to get to my phone. Maybe its this girl... I laughed at the thought. Damn Em trying to set me up! Feeling the buzz of the alcohol I consumed I picked up the phone with a chuckle noticing it was private number.

" Hello??"

No one answered so I tried again...

" Hello???? Anyone there?" I said smoothly hoping to get a response.

I heard a small gasp, an intake of breath, someone was still there, third times the charm right?

" Hello??"

" Ummm Hi?" A sweet voice finally came through

" Well she speaks" I laughed quietly " Can I help you?"

" Umm yeah, well, a-a-a-a, I mean I think so." She stuttered something about her voice was familiar...

" Ok, so what can I do for you hmm? I'm Edward by the way... I'm guessing your the girl my brother called me about either?"

" Hi, yes, yes I am" she got out without hesitation this time.

" Ok good, well whats your name?"

" I know you, I mean- you know me already..." She spat out without answering my question

" I see, well then if we know each other then whats your name? Refresh my memory."I smirked I was actually pretty buzzed and actually having a good time talking to this mystery girl. She seemed so flustered. Why? Was it because of me?

" Bella...." She whispered

" BELLA??" I kinda of shouted at her, shocked and surprised. All the pieces fit thou, A friend of Rosie's... she said we knew each other... But why was she acting so shy? It is as if she was scared to talk to me.

" Yeah, its me" She whispered again

" I'm sorry I shouted baby, I was shocked. Its you, really?" I shook my head trying to focus.

" It is, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. Emmett gave me your number. He said I should call. I'm sorry I feel really dumb."

" Dumb?" I raised my voice again " No no, your not dumb. God if you only knew the things I've been doing to find you... You'd think I was crazy" I laughed

" I don't think so... You were trying to get a hold of me?" she asked with a happiness in her tone

" Of course, I told I was going to find away..." I didn't finish

" I know, I just didn't think this was all real. Like it didn't happen ya know? Then I didn't hear from you. I thought it was all a mix up I guess" she explained

" Never, I want to see you please?" I begged, Oh god to touch her again. I had to see her.

" Ok"

" Now???" Eager to feel this connection to show her it was real and that it wasn't just some mix up or dream. To explain everything she needed to know. Answer her questions...

" Ummm, Now? Well I'm kinda not dressed to do anything" She responded

" I don't care, I don't want to do anything but see you."

" Do you want to come over?" she asked

" Fuck" I bellowed " I can't I'm sorry" I palmed my forehead in frustration

" Oh ok" she was disappointed

" Come to me? Please? I can't come because I've been drinking baby. Please can you come over here?" I pleaded. Fingers crossed she would say yes.

" Ummm yeah? Yes, ok where do you live?"

I gave her directions and we hung up she said it would be 30 minutes or so before she would be here. I was keyed up. I grabbed some jeans and pulled them on not caring about boxers. Tossed my towel over the shower hook and went to pick up the living room. I tossed the empty bottles and pileed the magazines on the table. I switched my play list to something a bit more mellow and waited.

15 minutes later my door rang... Realizing I had forgot a shirt I ran to my room and grabbed on from a drawer and ran to the answer the door.

There she stood. She was beautiful. Fluffy pink slippersadorned her feet, tight black yoga pants covered her legs. I noticed a small puppy logo on her left hip. The slightest sliver of skin peeked out from the band of her grey sweat shirt. Her hair piled up on her head all messy and adorable. She had her bottom lip between her teeth, gripping her keys in her hands. She looked up at me and I lost it. I grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her. Her mouth melted into mine. I heard her keys fall and her hands came up and around my neck. I pulled her body closer to mine, wrapping one arm around her waist pushing her into me. Needing to feel everything. She pulled away needing to breathe resting her forehead to mine I opened my eyes and was met with bright chocolate.

" Hi" I smiled

" Hello" She smiled back, lighting my internal flame.

....................................

**Chapter Notes:**

So they found eachother... So do we think the journeys done??? Or do they need a more of a HEA?? Opinions please!

E's ringtone is Bush- Swallowed :-) Love this song!

Review please!

~Smackers18


End file.
